A lithium-sulfur battery has high theoretical capacity and higher energy density than that of a lithium ion battery, and thus has been studied as a next-generation battery. However, a lithium-sulfur battery may undergo degradation of reactivity in an electrode as the concentration of polysulfide generated upon discharge is increased, and the electrolyte in the battery is consumed by the side reaction with an electrode, resulting in degradation of the life of a battery. To overcome this, a porous electrolyte-holding layer may be inserted to an electrode or separator to reduce the consumption of an electrolyte, to reduce resistance and to improve the reactivity in an electrode. However, it is required to maximize the above-mentioned effects in order to increase energy density.